Shades of Gold
by bdjpl97
Summary: Younger brother to the Famed ash ketchum starts his journey with his Friend Alice, and A very specil pokemon. will he live up to his brothers legacy, and will he end up six feet under the same? Rated M for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello, this is my first fanfiction, so reviews are appricated, also if you flame I will not stop you, but I will add the flame to a dart board for my amusement. Also I would like to thank Alya Spruce for asisting me with posting this story, well enough of my rambling, START READING!**

Ch1 :The Beginning, With a Touch of Gold

As the young ravin haired man ran down the street of the well known, but small town of Pallet that he called his home, people shouted congradulations and good luck to Jacob ketchum, a broad grinn spread across his face. The reason for the joy radiating off his body was not just from the admiration from his fellow citizens, but was also that today he started his journey out into the world of Pokemon, reciving his first pokemon, But his pokemon was not going to be the usual starter of ither Charmander, Bulbasuar, or Squirtle. no his was going to be specil, but he still diddent know what it was.  
He still remembered the announcement Proffesser Oak had made over the loudspeaker that day:" Whoever wins the 3 stage contest, gets a very specil and diffrent pokemon to start there journey!"

he thought over all the possabilitys, knowing what the proffessor had since he assisted him in caring for the creatures. As he walked and thought he ran Into somone, knocking her over.  
"whops, sorry..." he paused, seeing who it was, The girl he adored so."sorry Alice..." he said with a blush.  
"I-its ok J-Jacob" she stutterd out, thinking her stutter made her just that much more beautafull with her silkey orange hair and perfect complexion.  
"C-congrats on Winning the comp-petition. What p-pokemon are y-you getting?" she asks Jacob as he helps her up, her straightning her ruffled skirt.  
"actually thats what I'm on my way to find out. Oak said he wanted It to be a suprise" He tells her, still blushing almost as deep as her orange hair.  
"Cool, m-mind if I t-tag along?"she asks him  
"Not at all." He responds motioning for her to follow.  
Alice gladly joins her friend, walking towards the famous pokemon lab.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch:2 The Starter And A Touch of gold

AN: Hello readers! It is me, Bdjpl97 back for another chapter! Again special  
thanks goes out to Alya Spruce for helping me get this up due to my lack of a  
computer... also I figured I'd give a discription of my two OC's;  
Jacob Ketchum  
16  
Ravin black hair and grey eyes, is fairly muscular  
Wears a grey zip up hoodie and jeans with a pair of grey fingerless gloves.  
Is fairly intelligent and was professor Oak's assistant while he was in  
trainer school.

Alice Bunar  
16  
Natural redhead with green eyes and a slim fit figure has a stutter  
Wears a blue skirt and a white collar t shirt

... But anyways on with the show! Disclaimer my friend!

Alice: Bdjpl97 d-does n-not own Pokemon.

As the pair of teens walked to the door of the famed lab of professor Oak  
Jacobs excitement grew until he was giddy with excitement his black gloved  
hands fidgeting with the pure excitement and anticipation . Not only did he  
get to start his journey but he also got to talk with the girl of his dreams.  
He felt like today couldn't get any walked up to lab doors and  
knocked.  
"Coming! Ow! Stupid boxes." They hear through the door the voice of oak  
getting closer to the door." Ah...

AN: thanks for reading but before I go I have a request... Make a charicters  
for my story. I need a male and a female. Whoever makes the best one I will  
put it into story! Here's what I need.  
Name  
Age  
Gender  
Skin color  
Eye color  
Hair color  
Clothes  
Personality.

And that's it!  
Jacob: bye everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: HELLO EVERYBODY! no im not dead, im right here dishing out yet another chapter of this story! **

**Jacob: took you long enough! ive been lieing around with nothing to do for months!**

**Me: well its not my fault that my computer isnt working! besides, i wrote on paper! you will have plenty to do in a moment!**

**Oak, disclaimer!**

**Professor oak:Bdjpl97 does not own pokemon, or me for that matter...**

As the well respected pokemon Professor Oak opened the door, Jacob examined the professor's tired expression and wild hair. Also from surveying what little he could see through the doorway, the lab was a mess as well, with papers strewn across the floor and lab equipment moved in odd locations.

"What the hell happend here?! It looks like a garadose rampaged through here!" Jacob said, shocked. For the professor usually had a tidy, organised workspace.

"Well the other assistants and I have been busy all night. Oh my it's bright out! What time is It?" said Samuel Oak, shielding his eyes from the light of the midday sun.

"I-its around t-twelve thirty." Alice said, looking at her watch.

"Dear me, I didn't realize how long I was up... but that is not important at the moment. Come come, step inside you two!" Oak gestures the two teens inside the lab, having them step around various objects to get through the doorway as assistants rush to and fro across the lab using various complacated machines.

"Yeish, i wonder what the rush is about. They're running around faster than a damn track team..." Jacob thinks to himself as he walks into the lab.

"Wow! This pl-place is huge!" Alice remarks, looking around the room in amazement at the various types equipment and charts sitting around. Many pokemon types were roaming the lab, waiting to be examined or to be returned to their pokeballs.

"Who might this beautiful young lady be?" Oak asks politely.

"I-Im Alice, Jacob's friend." She replies, slightly blushing from the complement.

"Well its a pleasure to meet you."

The professor then proceeds to the back of the lab, occasionally pointing out different pokemon or charts to the two, as they approached a table filled with pokeballs of all colors and sizes.

"So Jacob, I thought long and hard on what pokemon to give you... as there were many you bonded with and enjoyed being around while working with me, but as im sure you guessed the choice was always clear." Samuel says, while picking up a pokeball with an odd desing; a desing that Jacob had seen a many times before. Jacob almost felt guilty for getting the creature, for it was a vital part to the professors reaserch..

"Jacob, Im happy to say, I now present you with your first pokemon." Oak dropped the ball, the button hitting the ground and the sphere popping open and flashing, and when the light subsided a small, gold creature stood before Jacob, its flaming tail swishing back and forth in glee at his firmillar face.

"Its so cute!" Alice said bending down to pet the small golden charmander.

"I know what your going to say Jacob, and I don't want to hear any of it. Just accept it and it will be fine" said Oak, cutting Jacob off before he has a chance to say anything.

"Thank you professor." Jacob said, smiling and taking the pokeball belonging to the small creature.

"No thanks needed, just let me get you a few pokeballs and a pokedex, and you can be on your way." says Oak, walking into his storage closet.

As the professor left the room, Jacob looked over to see his new starter and Alice running around, playing a game of tag and chuckles to himself at the amusing sene.

Then came a loud knock at the door to the lab.

"What the hell are you doing?! We dont knock!" then the door is kicked in as several men come in, holding guns and pokeballs.

"Now, where the hell is the professor?"

**AN: what happens next? who are these armed men? why the hell am i asking you these questions when only I know? find out during the next chapter!**

**Jacob: bye!**

**Oak: see you all later.**

**Alice: b-b-bye everyone!**


End file.
